The present invention relates generally to a wire straightening and cut-off machine and process. In particular, the present invention relates to a machine and process which uses a servomotor in a dual mode, wherein the servomotor may be used as a regular motor in a continuous mode or operation, and/or may be used as a servomotor in an intermittent mode or operation.
The present invention has a plethora of applications, and is particularly suitable for use in a straightening and cut-off machine application which is used to feed, straighten, and cut wire.
Conventional techniques addressing this particular application have proved inadequate, complicated, bulky, and/or expensive.
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,307 issued in 1983 to Levi et al. entitled xe2x80x9cWIRE STRAIGHTENING AND CUTTING MECHANISMxe2x80x9d discloses a cutting mechanism correlated with the driving of feed rolls to cut the wire, once straightened, into predetermined lengths. The lengths of wire cut can be varied by varying the speed of the cutter relative to the speed of advancement of the wire. A main motor drive includes a speed reducer into a drive pulley for power transmission belt that runs over a driven pulley on shaft that is drivingly connected to a lower feed roller. Another power transmission belt runs over pulleys to rotate the into another speed reducer that, via a power transmission belt running over other pulleys, leads into a speed changer. A cutter disk is mounted on a drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,728 issued in 1996 to Benedict et al. entitled xe2x80x9cWIRE FEEDING AND CUTTING MACHINExe2x80x9d discloses a machine that can be operated at high wire feed and cutoff speeds. The machine includes a mechanism driven through a one-revolution type clutch-brake unit for operating the wire cutter and movable closure member at high speed, while reducing reflected inertia loads on the clutch-brake unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,773 issued in 1998 to Burns entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS FOR CUTTING WIRExe2x80x9d discloses a cutting apparatus used in conjunction with a feed mechanism, a straightening apparatus, and a wire supply. The cutter apparatus is free of return springs.
It is a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the conventional devices and techniques.
The present invention, in addition to eliminating and/or avoiding the problems and disadvantages attendant to the conventional devices and techniques, provides a novel apparatus possessing new and desirable features .
The present invention provides a novel wire straightening and cut-off process, comprising the steps of: supplying a source of substantially continuous wire to a wire straightener and feeder apparatus; feeding and straightening said wire; and cutting the straightened wire under control of a servomotor used in a dual mode.
The present invention further provides a wire straightening and cut-off machine, comprising: a source of substantially continuous wire; first means for feeding and straightening said wire; second means for cutting the straightened wire under control of a servomotor used in a dual mode; and said source of said substantially continuous wire, said first means, and said second means being operatively interconnected.
The present invention also provides a wire straightening and cut-off machine, comprising: a source of substantially continuous wire; first means for feeding and straightening said wire; second means for cutting the straightened wire; said source of said substantially continuous wire, said first means, and said second means being operatively interconnected; said second means including a servomotor which is selectively operable in a continuous mode or in an intermittent mode, a mechanical reduction gear driven by said servomotor, a rotatable disc operatively connected to said mechanical reduction gear, and a knife for cutting said wire; and said second means further including third means for controlling the number of times said knife cuts said wire during a predetermined period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel straightening and cut-off process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel wire straightening and cut-off machine which uses a servomotor in a variable speed mode for a continuous speed cut, and in an intermittent mode for cutting when receiving a signal to do so.
A further object of the present invention to provide a novel machine as described herein which combines the advantages of continuous rotation for the high cut-off rate of short wire parts, with the length accuracy of an intermittent cut triggered by a signal used for long wire parts.